


Catch me when I fall

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Rage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22408111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli fece rabbia quello sguardo. Gli fece rabbia Ryosuke e il motivo per il quale gli stava concedendo così tanto, il motivo per cui non l’aveva fermato, per cui non gli aveva detto che era la cosa sbagliata per entrambi.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke, Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke





	Catch me when I fall

**~ Catch me when I fall ~**

Yuto non se lo sarebbe aspettato, non da se stesso.

Era sempre stato una persona tranquilla o, quantomeno, serafica.

E invece si era lasciato sorprendere da se stesso.

Fino a meno di un’ora prima lui e Yamada erano seduti sul divano di casa di quest’ultimo a guardare un film, niente di particolare, niente in cui lui riuscisse a trovare una causa scatenante.

Ma forse, era solo arrivato al suo limite di sopportazione.

Ryosuke aveva spento il televisore alla fine del film, ed era rimasto fermo a fissare un punto imprecisato nel vuoto, e Yuto sapeva a che cosa stesse pensando, e faceva male.

Aveva preso Yamada per un fianco e l’aveva attirato contro di sé, posando le labbra contro le sue quasi con violenza.

Si era aspettato di venire respinto, che l’altro gli dicesse che era pazzo, che non potevano fare una cosa del genere, ma non accadde.

Si lasciò baciare, Ryo.

Si lasciò toccare e spogliare, e mordere e leccare e baciare ancora.

Yuto si alzò in piedi, tirandolo per i polsi e continuando a tenere la bocca sulla sua, come spaventato che il più grande potesse improvvisamente decidere di andarsene.

Lo fece indietreggiare finché non ebbe la schiena poggiata contro il muro, e allora riprese a toccarlo, cercando un contatto sempre maggiore con la sua pelle nuda, bollente.

Fu a quel punto che sentì Yamada posargli le mani sulle spalle, scostandolo leggermente, ed ebbe quasi paura che fosse finito tutto.

L’altro lo fissò per un attimo che gli parve interminabile, prima di cominciare a spogliarlo a sua volta.

Nakajima sapeva che era sbagliato, eppure non poté fare a meno di provare una sorta di sollievo.

Quando entrambi furono del tutto privi dei propri vestiti, Ryosuke ribaltò le posizioni, mandandolo a sbattere con la schiena contro la parete fredda, prendendo a baciarlo sul petto mentre si piegava sulle proprie gambe, scendendo sempre più in basso, fino a che non si ritrovò di fronte all’erezione del più piccolo; vi avvolse intorno la mano, cominciando a muoverla lentamente, alzando lo sguardo verso di lui.

Yuto ebbe un fremito di fronte a quegli occhi, a quell’espressione quasi innocente, quando lui sapeva perfettamente quanto poco in realtà lo fosse.

Gli fece rabbia quello sguardo. Gli fece rabbia Ryosuke e il motivo per il quale gli stava concedendo così tanto, il motivo per cui non l’aveva fermato, per cui non gli aveva detto che era la cosa sbagliata per entrambi.

Gli afferrò i capelli da dietro la nuca, spingendosi dentro la sua bocca con un movimento così improvviso che vide l’altro tossire piano contro la sua erezione, cercando di adattarsi a quell’intrusione irruenta.

Ma non fece niente, lasciò che fosse il più piccolo a guidare i movimenti della sua testa, ne assecondò il tocco muovendo unicamente la lingua su di lui, non facendo altro che far montare la rabbia in Yuto.

Odiava vederlo così passivo, così accondiscendente, come se glielo stesse semplicemente lasciando fare perché non gli interessava che cosa fosse accaduto al suo corpo.

Non lo voleva Ryosuke, ma non gliel’avrebbe impedito.

E quella sera era quanto bastava a Yuto.

Si sfilò velocemente dalla sua bocca, portandolo nuovamente contro la parete, girandolo perché gli desse le spalle.

Fece aderire il proprio petto contro la sua schiena, chinandosi per baciarlo lungo il collo e la spalla; contemporaneamente gli strinse i fianchi, affondandogli le unghie nella carne, stringendo, godendosi i suoi gemiti e la sensazione lievemente umida del sangue che iniziava ad affiorare sotto le sue mani, mescolandosi al sudore.

Lo preparò frettolosamente, privo di una cura che sarebbe stata superflua in tale frangente, e continuando a tenerlo saldo per i fianchi lo attirò a sé, penetrandolo con una spinta secca.

Ryosuke urlò, e lui si sentì meglio.

Si mosse dentro di lui, uscendo lentamente, lasciando dentro soltanto la punta della propria erezione e poi riaffondando con dei movimenti quasi brutali, aumentando sempre di più al crescere delle sue grida.

Continuò a graffiarlo, mentre l’altro gli chiedeva sempre di più, come se quel dolore e quella brutalità lo aiutassero a stare meglio, come se ne avesse bisogno per sentirsi vivo.

E Yuto andò avanti, eccitandosi alla vista del suo sangue, dei marchi sulla sua schiena, quelli stessi che dimostravano che almeno per una notte, anche se non lo voleva, Yamada era stato suo.

Gli tirò indietro la testa per i capelli, mordendogli il collo, e sentendolo gemere forte quando la propria erezione lo prese ancora più in profondità.

Lasciò che fosse lui a darsi piacere, a portare la mano sul proprio sesso, ben deciso a non concedergli niente, perché non era per lui che lo stava facendo.

Quando Ryosuke raggiunse l’orgasmo non impiegò troppo tempo per fare altrettanto, con le ultime spinte, svuotandosi dentro il suo corpo bollente con un grido liberatorio.

Rimase fermo per qualche secondo, respirando a fondo, prima di sfilarsi da dentro di lui, andando a raccogliere i propri vestiti da terra, senza curarsi di Ryo.

Quando si voltò lo vide ancora lì, fermo, ancora con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto.

“Ti ha aiutato, Ryo?” chiese, sarcastico. “Ti ha aiutato a non pensare a Daiki?” aggiunse, passando la lingua sul labbro inferiore. “Lasciare che io ti usassi è servito a non pensare al fatto che non ti ama?”

Il più grande non gli rispose.

Si limitò a scuotere la testa, vicino alle lacrime.

Ma Yuto non s’impietosì, non l’avrebbe fatto.

Era la spalla sbagliata sulla quale andare a piangere.

Si rivestì velocemente, cercando di non guardarlo, perché quasi lo disgustava.

Uscì da quell’appartamento, e solo allora gli parve di poter tornare a respirare davvero.

Ci aveva sperato. Aveva sperato di potergli offrire qualcosa, aveva sperato di poterlo aiutare, di non farlo stare male come in effetti stava, ed aveva unicamente peggiorato le cose.

Ma non si sarebbe sentito in colpa, perché la colpa era unicamente di Ryo, e non sua.

Sentiva ancora il suo sangue sotto le unghie, e questo solo lo fece sentire un po’ meglio.

Aveva bisogno di stare male, Yamada. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa che lo facesse soffrire più del pensare a Daiki.

Almeno in questo, forse, era riuscito a dargli una mano.


End file.
